1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to seating structures that incorporate an internal image projection and an internal source of illumination.
2. Related Art
Many professionals such as, for example, event planners, exhibitors, hospitality professionals, and retail designers, employ furniture-rental as a key business activity. A lack of unique, high-quality designs available in the furniture-rental market causes industry professionals to reuse the same rental items, miss the opportunity to differentiate themselves from their competitors, and disappoint their clients by producing stale results. The embodiments described herein aim to compensate for the lack of outstanding, inventive, and unique furniture design currently available in the marketplace.